


Home

by GraceElizabeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceElizabeth/pseuds/GraceElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been getting some memories back and tries to decide if he should go back home to Steve. Meanwhile, Steve has stopped looking for Bucky because he reasons Bucky would make it easier if he wanted to be found, or he would come back to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Marvel Secret Santa gift for james-bucky-barnacle on Tumblr. I sent it to her once it was finished and got permission before posting it here. It's kind of short, but oh well.

“…. _Then finish it. Coz I’m with you to the end of the line._ ” Bucky wakes up in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare about That Mission. His last mission. The one where his target… knew him. And wanted Bucky to know him. His name is… His name is Steve. Steve Rogers. Bucky has done his research on both Rogers and himself. He has been remembering… some. He knows that the man is important to him, or was important to him, otherwise he wouldn’t have done what he did at the helicarrier… And Bucky’s dreams and nightmares wouldn’t be haunted by Steve’s face, his voice. Memories from their shared past. 

But mostly memories of Steve falling from the helicarrier into the Potomac. Even back then, almost two years ago now, Bucky knew he should save Steve. It was an impulse decision, but every time he looks back on it he’s glad he made it. Because he wants Steve to be safe, as safe as possible. He wants to go home to Steve eventually.

But right now, he’s too scared to. So many things could happen. Some good, some bad. Who knows? Bucky isn’t sure if he wants to risk it. But oh, he almost has, so many times.

Bucky knows that Steve had gone looking for him, but then… stopped. He hasn’t followed Bucky in months. So… maybe something changed. Maybe Steve doesn’t want to see Bucky. Bucky has no way of knowing. But he always wants to think the worst.  
\--  
December rolls around, and everywhere Bucky goes, he sees ads about happy families for the holidays, or friends and families out together. 

He makes a quick decision and tells himself he will act on it immediately.  
\--  
It’s the night of Christmas, and Steve just got home from spending the day with the Avengers. Everyone went to Stark Tower to open gifts and spend the day together as a “makeshift family” as they’ve been calling themselves. 

Now that he’s home and alone, all he can think about is Bucky and how he’s doing. _Is he doing okay? Where is he? Is he hurt? Has HYDRA found him? Is he even still alive?_

Steve had been looking for Bucky for over a year, and kept getting close, but then he realized Bucky would probably come to him if he wanted to. So, Steve figured he would give Bucky his space. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t, but then he thinks that it’s for the best to give Bucky his space.

So Steve backs off, and goes about his life as normal. As normal as Captain America’s life can get. Missions, team meetings, retreats, more meetings, time with Sam, and catching up on what he missed. 

Steve settles in on his couch with coffee, his list of movies and TV shows to watch, and the DVD set of the latest show he chose, deciding to watch some and then go to bed.

When he hears a knock at the door.

He opens the door, and there stands Bucky. Civilian clothes: jeans and a heavy jacket for the New York cold, close cropped hair like it was before. 

Steve gasps, seeing Bucky. “Bucky?”

“Yeah. It’s me, Steve,” Bucky answers.

Steve hesitates, then goes to hug Bucky tight, pulling him into Steve’s house. 

Bucky is startled for a second, and then hugs back. Tight. “I’m home, Stevie. I’m home,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s shoulder.


End file.
